


Static in my blood

by GioseleLouise



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blue Balls, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioseleLouise/pseuds/GioseleLouise
Summary: It's never wise to anger the Goddess of Love, especially when one's heart belongs to another.Or: Aphrodite gives Zagreus a special punishment for rejecting her boon.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 329





	Static in my blood

“Easy choice,” says Zagreus as he waltzes over to Athena’s boon.

“Most gracious, Cousin,” Athena exclaims, and Zagreus hums at the pleasant influx of power coursing through him. Finally, a Divine Dash. He’s been drowning in Aphrodite’s boons and was hoping to see another Olympian before Asphodel. Warrily, Zagreus eyes the glowing pink boon to his right and shuts his eyes as it explodes in a burst of light.

The goddess’ voice booms through the chamber, melodic and vicious, “Oh, dearest, I thought we had something special going. Here I was, the only Olympian to aid your quest, and here you were, taking for granted my affection. Well, most say in dealing with me, ample caution is in order. Shall I show you why?”

Zagreus grits his teeth and readies Varatha. “I’m sorry, Lady Aphrodite.” 

He holds his breath, scanning for the flare of summoning seals carving through stone tiles, or a flash of pink from Aphrodite’s charm summon, but the room is strangely still. Instead, Zagreus hears a chime and a crunch of gears. 

The chamber is unlocked.

For a long moment, Zagreus stares, confused. The open door ahead doesn't shut, doesn’t move. The only sounds are the crackling of Tartarus’ many candles and stone striking stone as pebbles fall from the cracked columns around him.

“Strange,” Zagreus mutters. “Is this mercy, Lady Aphrodite?” When he gets no answer, he shrugs, and pushes through to the next chamber.

\---

“Come on, mate, I don’t suppose we could make a deal?”

Charon groans, ethereal and indignant, “Gguhhhh…”

“I’ll make it up to you in Asphodel. You could even charge me a premium in Elysium, think of it as interest.”

“Grrhhoooaaahhhhhh..!"

Zagreus sighs. Zeus' boon glows from its enchanted pedestal, highlighting multicolored shards of ceramic dusting the floor. He turns, triple checking for any remaining vases - maybe there's one he missed - but finds only loitering shades eyeing Varatha with apprehension.

Zagreus was thorough.

It's maddening that five measly obols separates him from an easy win with the Furies.

Frustrated, Zagreus pinches the bridge of nose and-

_Meg unlatches Than’s pauldrons, letting the chain slowly slide through her fingers until the piece rests on the floor. Than’s eyes are glazed with want as he reaches out to caress her cheek. She presses her lips to his palm, and her voice is sharp as she commands, “Get on the bed, Than.”_

Zagreus’ breath hitches as his eyes snap open - he’s in Tartarus. He’s not in his room. Not with Meg and Than. And he’s on a mission for work, of all things.

Clearly it’s been awhile since he’s seen his lovers.

Carefully, Zagreus adjusts his chiton. It’s work to ignore the desire curling hot in his gut, but Zagreus clears his throat and manages, “Alright, Charon mate, I get the message. See you later.” 

Charon cocks his head and gestures insistently to cheaper merchandise. "Hrroooooooohhhh…?"

\---

Tisiphone’s whip glows neon in the bright lights of Tartarus’ largest chamber. Zagreus focuses on the flow of color to ground him, because he is surely going insane.

The Fury’s wing flutters tentatively as she cocks her head. “Mmmurr…muh...der?”

“How about no? Let’s go with no murder?” Zagreus retorts, but his heart isn’t in it. Every time he blinks, he sees them: Meg and Than, in his bed.

He focuses; shakes off the thought and throws Varatha as soon as he finishes speaking. Tisiphone doesn’t dodge in time, and she yelps as the edge of the blade catches on her arm.

“Mmmurrderer...” she growls. Her eyes narrow as she pounces forward, then spins in a whirlwind of green magic and claws. Zagreus blinks out of the way, summons Varatha back to his hand and hears the satisfying slice of metal rending flesh.

Tisiphone screams, and Zagreus ducks behind a pillar as she unleashes a barrage of burning green orbs in retribution. He should get out there, use Athena’s boon to deflect her magic back at her, but-

_Thanatos and Megaera are topless. Thanatos runs his hands over her back as she makes quick work of the latchings behind his golden neckpiece._

_“Let’s keep this on next time,” she says regretfully, as she slides it off his shoulders. Than pulls her in, nibbles at the skin above her collarbone and kisses up until he finds her pulse._

_His voice is low and teasing. “You prefer me collared?”_

_Meg smirks. “Let’s call it ‘decorated.” She leans down and kisses him._

Zagreus bites his lip, fists his hand into his chiton to keep from groaning at the sight. How long has it been since he’s last seen them? Six runs? Eight? He’s been so dedicated to his job, as have they, and their schedules never aligned. But, he’s missed them. 

And gods, he wants them.

Aphrodite’s voice chimes softly in his ear, “It’s all real, dearest. Your loves are entwined in your bed. Without you.”

Zagreus gasps. His eyes open to Tisiphone charging towards him, her whip a hair's breadth away from his face.

\---

Miraculously, Zagreus makes it to Asphodel with one Defiance to spare. 

Varatha is a machine in his hands. Zagreus sends his spear hurtling carelessly through Asphodel’s first chamber, yearning to clear the room for the peace to lose himself in his vision. 

Ever since Aphrodite spoke to him during his battle with Tisiphone, the visions have gotten stronger. It’s painfully easy to see them. A blink, the droop of his lids, a stray moment of reflection, or anything that shakes his focus brings him to his bedroom. To them. The visions were a nightmare during the last fight but now...

The last shade, a slippery Inferno-Bomber, falls to a haphazard throw. 

Distantly, Zagreus registers the glow of a chthonic key manifesting before him, hears the familiar chime of a boat ready to take him to the next chamber. 

He ignores both. 

Zagreus shuts his eyes and immediately, he sees Meg and Than, entwined, naked, and beautiful over his sheets.

They’re both breathing heavy. Megaera straddles Thanatos’ hips, purring and gazing down through lidded eyes as she rubs herself against his cock - and gods, Zagreus wants them. The sight alone tangles the breath in his lungs, makes him want to reach out and materialize before them. 

He knows how they both feel.

Zagreus has spread his legs for Thanatos - fisted his hands in his sheets and cried out while a burning thickness drove into him and made him forget his name.

And Zagreus has laid back while Megaera rode him; made him take it. Meg wrapped him in white hot heat and drank in his moans while she drove them both to pleasure.

Now they were in his bed, about to do the same to each other, and it’s maddening. Than slides his hands over her thighs, rubbing encouragingly as Meg guides his cock between her legs then- Meg makes a pretty, breathy sound as the tip of Than's cock catches on her entrance. Slowly, she lowers herself, sliding, sliding, sliding until her hips meet his.

“Fuck, Than,” Meg purrs, utterly satisfied. Her pink eyes sharpen before she places both palms on Thanatos’ chest and grinds into him. “I'll lead?”

Than’s breath hitches, jaw clenching as he tightens his grip on her thighs and tries to keep her still. “Do I have a choice?”

Meg laughs. She keeps going; doesn’t stop rolling her hips until Than lets his head fall slack and bites into the pillow.

“Good boy,” she praises. Her nails graze over his chest, trails of red blooming over dark skin, before she braces over Than and begins riding him in earnest. His fingers dig into her skin as she finds the perfect pace, fucking him hard enough that his pleasure is heard through the pillow.

Then, slowly, she impales herself with a breathy moan. Painted fingers wrap around his chin, turning his head towards her.

“Let me hear all of you,” she orders, and Thanatos groans. He shuts his eyes and surrenders, abdomen trembling as she pushes them to a more punishing pace. Zagreus whimpers through it. He watches Meg working Than's wet shaft, loses himself to the sound of their bodies meeting, their moans, the unceasing creak of his bed.

Thanatos snakes his arms around Meg's back and pulls her flat to his chest. One hand travels down, cups her ass, and his fingers glide further until they press against her puckered entrance. Meg hums, arches her back. 

“Do it,” she commands, working her mouth on the soft, sensitive skin of Than’s neck until they’re both moaning again.

Zagreus moans with them, massaging his hard cock over his pants. He should be with them. He should be where Thanatos’ fingers are or he should be fucking himself into Than’s mouth while capturing Meg’s with his own.

Meg gasps as Than slides his middle finger into her, baring her neck and slowing her pace to give her partner time. Than goes deep, up to his second knuckle, and Zagreus cries out at the sight of Meg fucking herself in two places.

He's losing his mind.

Clumsily, Zagreus reaches into his pants to get a hand on his aching cock. He stumbles backwards, swearing as pain blooms across his shoulder. Distantly, his free palm registers the rocky texture of a stalagmite, but he doesn’t dare turn his focus away. He squeezes his lids tighter, braces his weight against the stone structure, and looks at them: Meg and Than, anchored in two places.

 _Fuck,_ he thinks.

Meg is incredible. She rolls her hips, takes Than in slow, deep thrusts while their mouths meet in a messy press of lips and tongue. Than's hands slide back up over sleek blue skin. They grow tight around her waist, and he yanks her down, holds her to the root of his cock with a groan as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Faster,” Than begs, gold eyes hazy with pleasure. Meg smirks down at him - she’s a goddess, hair loose and body glowing under a sheen of sweat. She sits up, confident, and rides him hard until Than is writhing and moaning under her. 

"This what you wanted?" She asks between breaths. 

"Damn, Megaera..." Lost, Than thrusts up and meets her movements halfway. Meg makes an irritated noise and presses down, grinds against Than until he cries out.

Fuck, Zagreus knows how Than feels - knows how she squeezes as she grinds in and makes him see stars. “Tsch. What did I say?" Meg chuckles, breathless. "But...since you insist, how about...you work for it, Than?” 

Thanatos growls, and at once, he rolls them over, getting Meg on her back and holding her thighs open with his hands. The sight sends heat flaring up Zagreus' spine. He's been there - been at the mercy of Thanatos’ lust and surrendered, overwhelmed.

Meg cries out as Than’s cock slides deep and Zagreus watches, electrified, as Thanatos spreads her legs wider, sets a punishing pace and bottoms out with each thrust. Meg's hands fist into the sheets as she gives in, and the air fills with her breathy moans.

Zagreus isn’t going to last much longer. Meg and Than are beautiful, both lost in pleasure, and Zagreus tightens around his shaft, desperately chasing his own end, and wishes...

Thanatos dips down, capturing her cries with a messy kiss before trailing down her jaw. “Are you close?” Than asks, breathing heavy in her ear. "Shall I finish insi-”

The bright red glow of Asphodel's magma breaks through Zagreus' lids.

His eyes fly open and he splutters, “No, no, please, where-”

Zagreus' gut drops to the floor as the room glows with familiar pink light. A burst of power shakes the chamber, then Aphrodite’s boon materializes in front of him. Zagreus groans. He throws his head back until his skull strikes stone; pulls his hand off his aching cock with a sound of pure indignation.

“In the name of Hades,” Zagreus growls, dragging his clean hand over his face. “I accept this…whatever.”

“There now, dearest. I’d say we’re even.” Aphrodite bats her lids at him. “Don’t look so stunned - I’ve told you before, little godling: I happen to be the jealous type. I had to make you pay - you were absolutely horrid in your selection. But, we shall say we kissed and made up, hm?” 

"This was cruel, Lady Aphrodite," Zagreus sighs. He _wants_ , so badly, and shuts his eyes to think of Than and Meg. He wonders where they are, what they were doing, how long they'd stay...

"Achilles was right to say you are the mightiest of the Olympians."

Amused, she appraises him, lingering over the bulge in his pants. Aphrodite giggles. "Indeed. Help yourself to one of my boons, dearest, though I suspect you won't be using it for long. Oh, and do try to remember this the next time you think to cross me."

Aphrodite's gaze flickers knowingly to the pools of magma before she winks and vanishes.

\---

Thanatos and Meg are curled into each other, sheets bunched around their hips as they rest, sated. Thanatos wakes first, stirs to the sound of Zagreus' adornments clattering to the floor.

Than rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Zag? Already back so soon?"

His chiton comes off easy, and Zagreus sits on the edge of his bed, kicking off his leg guards and pants impatiently. "Let's just say Lady Aphrodite re-prioritized my day. I missed you."

Before Than can respond, Zagreus reaches over and kisses him. Zagreus doesn't bother starting chaste; his tongue quickly slides into Than's mouth, chasing after the taste of them both. Than gasps into him, and Zagreus hums, pleased, and pushes in.

Meg stirs underneath them. Like a switch, Zagreus pulls away; he doesn't want to wake her so crudely.

She's still sprawled comfortably over Than's chest. Her wing is slack and unwound, the tip trailing off the far edge of the bed. Zagreus’ mouth waters at the thought of getting his lips on her bare back - tracing her shoulder blades with his tongue and tasting her skin and sweat. He wants to lick that sensitive join between skin and wing; a spot that makes her toes curl and her body shiver under him.

Preferably, Zagreus thinks, as Than is fucking him.

Yet Meg and Than look so peaceful in his bed. Zagreus can't help but card a gentle hand through her hair as he presses into Than's warm skin. He wonders how it's possible for his heart to so quickly switch between absolute adoration and pure desire for these two beings.

"Hmm?" Megs shifts under his touch. She turns, meets the want in his eyes with drowsy confusion. 

"Enjoyed yourselves?" Zagreus asks fondly.

There's a pause as she stretches, back arching pleasantly as she sits up. Thanatos licks his lips, his gaze trained on Zagreus’ weeping cock. “We did. Were you thinking of us?” Than asks, before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. 

Before Zagreus could respond, he gasps as Than’s lips press against his neck and Meg wraps a hand around his shaft.

"We missed you earlier, Zag," says Meg. The drowsiness is gone from her gaze, and her lips quirk up in a knowing, clever smile. Her hand glides up, spreading his wetness over the head of his cock to draw out a moan.

"But it seems you're here to make it up to us. Good. I think we all have time to spare."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Love any prompts or feedback. Come say hi @ giosele.tumblr.com :)


End file.
